


Physical Therapy

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka
Genre: Clothed Sex, Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, Episode Tag, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack ached all over after being yanked out of his car by a kid on speed drugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Westwardflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westwardflight/gifts).



A case of the munchies. HA! Jack turned his head and raised his eyebrows at Stark.

At least he felt vindicated now Fargo had proved his theory that someone in Global was juicing on some kind of speed drug. The look of disbelief on Nathan's face was worth the earlier pissing contest, now followed swiftly by that constipated look Nathan gained whenever Jack put one over him. Yeah, Sheriff Average outsmarting him and his Section 5 geniuses. It was a good day for Jack.

Milton Hauke and his team still looked a little green from viewing Henry's portable MRI rendition of their missing buddy and made no protest as Jack and a security team took them to separate interview rooms. Jack had dealt with junkies before so he knew how to handle them, and soon enough he had all the information he needed to figure out it was Zoe's new boyfriend who was making and dealing the drug. He hadn't liked the guy, having a sixth sense for when he was being played, and he hated that he was right. He just hoped Zoe didn't blame him when he took her boyfriend in for questioning.

Hours later, after handing Dylan over to the D.O.D. and filling in a dozen different reports detailing every aspect of the incident, from the original death to his physical assault on Dylan with a baseball, Jack was more than ready to head back to the bunker. He rolled back his shoulders and winced, letting out a groan and abused muscles made themselves known.

"You should have reported to the infirmary."

Jack startled at the sound of Nathan's voice. "Ow!" The sudden movement had twanged a muscle in his neck but he held up a hand as Nathan took a concerned step forward. "It's fine. I've had worse after a training session with Jo."

Nathan scrutinized him for a moment longer before deciding to give Jack the benefit of the doubt. Or more likely he simply didn't care enough, which was okay by Jack as he really didn't want to spend the rest of this day at Global being poked and prodded by doctors.

"What happened?"

"You try being yanked from a moving car at speed and dumped on the hard ground, then knocked back down as soon as you gained your feet."

"And Deputy Lupo is worse?"

"Infinitely." Nathan smirked and Jack rolled his eyes. "She's small but scrappy."

Just as Jack was going to ask what Nathan wanted with him, Nathan gave a hard, put-upon sigh.

"If you won't go to the infirmary then I'll check you over."

Jack blinked in surprise. "What? Here?"

"No. Follow me back to my house."

"Ah. No."

"Carter, I'm not offering. I'm ordering. Me or the infirmary. Your choice."

It wasn't really a choice at all as if he went to the infirmary they might insist on keeping him in under observation and he really didn't want to spend another night in one of those paper gowns that left his ass hanging out back. His dignity had suffered enough already in this town.

"That's not fair."

"Rarely is," Nathan replied airily before walking away, leaving Jack to stomp not so meekly behind him like a recalcitrant five-year-old.

Ten minutes later Jack pulled up behind Nathan's BMW on the drive of a surprisingly low-key house considering he had once visited the former director's residence. He had expected something similarly ostentatious to Warren King's house but this place looked almost normal, right until a small panel opened by the door and took a retinal scan from Nathan before the door swung open automatically.

"It that really so secure? What if you lost an eye? Or if someone... took one just so they could open the door?"

He could tell Nathan was trying to hold back on smiling or smirking as he pointed to the panel. "It's not just a retinal scan. It scans all of me so if they wanted in, they'd need my living body."

"Oh."

"SARAH has the same system."

"Really?"

By now they were in the main room but Nathan didn't stop there. He headed towards the stairs, glancing over his shoulder at Jack and indicating for him to follow. Jack hesitated for a moment before climbing the stairs behind him, following him to a large master bedroom.

"Strip off and lie down on the bed."

"Yeah, no."

Nathan smirked. "I can provide dinner and many, many drinks if that would make you feel better."

Jack gaped. "I... I can't believe Allison told you that."

Nathan shrugged. "Relax, Carter. I'm not after your virginity."

"Best of luck finding that," Jack mumbled under his breath only to realize Nathan had heard him and was now giving him an appraising look.

"Jack, I'm a trained physical therapist."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "You have a PhD in physical therapy?"

"Strangely, no. I just needed the extra credit." He turned away from Jack, pulling off his suit jacket and hanging it up.

Jack looked away quickly when it was apparent that Nathan wasn't stopping there. He recalled watching Nathan dress after the Walter Perkins incident, and his mouth had gone as dry as a bone. He felt the same reaction now and cursed under his breath as his cock perked up to take notice. This really wasn't the time for his libido to get a clue and Jack had only two choices. He could make a run for it and risk not only Nathan noticing his state of arousal but also risk an enforced stay in the infirmary, or he could strip quickly and lay down on his front to conceal the problem. He opted for the second, stripping down to his boxers when Nathan disappeared in to the en suite bathroom.

If Nathan was surprised on his return then he made no show of it. Instead he placed a tub of something on the bedside shelf before kneeling on the bed. Next thing Jack knew he could feel the weight and warmth of Nathan's body straddling the back of his thighs, and felt strong fingers gliding down his back. He tensed - and hissed in pain.

"Relax, Jack." He hummed softly. "You have a few large bruises. I'll avoid putting pressure there."

Jack had seen a physical therapist a few times in the past. The first time was after the car crash that killed Angie, to work on a dislocated shoulder and broken arm. Other times came after a fugitive hunt turned into a physical altercation, so he knew what to expect when Nathan's strong hands began to manipulate the abused muscles in his shoulder and biceps, and when he started working on his neck, Jack felt like he had gone to heaven. He could feel the knots of tension and pain slowly dissolving under skilled hands and his eyes began to close, his mind drifting, not even stirring when those talented hands dipped beneath the waistband of his boxers and slowly drew them down to knead his ass.

What brought him back was a feather light touch between his shoulder blades because as far as Jack was aware, Nathan only had two hands and both were fully occupied elsewhere. The light touch came again, slightly lower, tracing a path down his spine and Jack knew the pressure was lips against his skin, soft kisses.

"Nathan? What'cha doing?"

Nathan froze above him for a moment before speaking. "Tell me to stop and I will."

Thoughts went crashing around his head. Allison, their jobs, Zoe, the fact that Nathan had never displayed any interest in him before now and might not even like him, and yet all of that paled into insignificance when he felt the brush of Nathan's hard cock against his ass through the layer of soft cotton. Nathan was still dressed in jogging pants and a t-shirt while Jack was already practically naked. It felt... dirty, kinky, but oh so good, and Jack didn't want him to stop.

He gave his answer by relaxing, sighing and arching a little when he felt the slightly heavier press of a kiss and the gentle scrape of Nathan's beard against his back, tingling his skin. Nathan began to rock against him, his still covered cock pressing into the valley between Jack's cheeks. Jack felt a hand reach beneath him, grasping his own rock-hard cock and stroking it in time to the thrust of Nathan's hips. All too soon he felt the first tingling warning of his release building, his breathing coming harsher as he pushed towards it, stilling when it crashed over him and sucked him under. A few frantic thrusts later and Nathan stilled too.

For a moment they remained silent, letting their racing hearts and quickened breaths slow but eventually Jack had to ask, "Did you just come in your pants?"

Nathan huffed out a laugh that spread warmth against Jack's shoulder.

"Kinky," Jack murmured and was surprised when Nathan responded.

"You don't know the half of it."

Jack grinned and turned onto his back as Nathan moved off him, noticing one hand trying to draw away the damp material from his groin.

"I'm willing to learn if you're willing to teach."

"A hot shower is good for easing muscle pain," Nathan answered solemnly but Jack could see a twinkle in his eyes and the beginning of a smile twitching at his lips, "And it's a great place to start your education."

"I've always liked a clean start," Jack stated with a grin as he grasped Nathan's outstretched hand.

END  
.


End file.
